Halo Battle Evolution: Two Betrayal
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Master and Spak are about to insert the index, but Kotana interrupts them. She chastizes Sinful Spark and forcefully asks him to get naked. Kotana then makes Spak explain the true nature of Aura and why the first movers built it.He explains that it kills all galaxies in the life of perception to stop the flooding. Owner is sickened and they take the index and try to locate Captain.


Long-range control room. Master Chief and 343 Guilty Spark sent, apparently in the conversation, explaining something about the flood.

343 Guilty Spark: "...this means that any organism with sufficient quality and cognitive ability is a potential carrier."

The master was suspended and it seemed that it was not quite right.

343 Guilty Spark: "Is there any problem?"

Principal: "No...nothing."

343 Guilty Spark: "Great. Can we?"

Master Chief and 343 Guilty Spark are upgraded to the main control panel.

343 Guilty Spark: (random humming) "Unfortunately, my use of this special effort has ended. The agreement does not allow my taxonomy... to perform important tasks reunifying with the core index. Reclaimer is You have retained the last step."

The Master Chief gets the index and puts it in the slot of the console. Lights and holograms appear but then disappear.

343 Guilty Spark: "Weird. This shouldn't happen."

Cortana suddenly appeared on the console.

Cortana: "Oh, really!?"

Flashing a glimmer of light, the 343 Guilty Spark was thrown back and fell to the ground.

Principal: "Cortana!"

Cortana: "I have spent the last 12 hours here, watching you, helping the thing to solve our throat!"

Principal: "Wait a minute, he is a friend."

Cortana: (Taunts) "Oh! I didn't realize. He is your friend, isn't it? Your friend? (angry) Do you know what the bastard almost made you do?!"

Principal: (Patience) "Yes... activate the aura's defense and destroy the flood, which is why we bring the index to the control center."

Cortana: "Do you mean this?"

The index hologram appears in the hands of Cortana.

343 Guilty Spark: "A construct?! At the core?! This is absolutely unacceptable!"

Cortana: "Take off your clothes!"

343 Guilty Spark: "What is rude! I will clear you right away!"

Cortana: (laughing very happy) "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Cortana's avatar absorbed the index.

343 Guilty Spark: (angry) "How... how... how dare you! I -"

Cortana: "What? I have an index! You can float and sputter!"

Master: "Enough!" The chief put his hands between them as if to stop fighting, then turned to face Cortana. The flood is spreading. If we activate Halo's defense, we can destroy them. "

Cortana: "You don't know how this ring works, right? Why did the first mover build it? Halo won't kill the flood, it will kill their food. Humans, covenants, anyway. We can all eat as well. The only way to stop the flood is to starve them. That's what Halo's purpose is: wipe out all the galaxies in the life of perception. Don't you believe me? Ask him! (Ignition star.)

Master Chief hesitated and then turned to 343 Guilty Spark.

Principal: "Is this true?"

343 Guilty Spark: (Pause) "More or less. Technically, the maximum effective radius of the pulse of this device is 25,000 light years. However, once others follow suit, the galaxy will be completely lifeless, or at least Any life with enough biomass to sustain the flood." (pause) "But you already know... I mean, how can you not?"

Cortana: "Leave that little detail, isn't it?"

343 Guilty Spark: "We have followed the outbreak containment process for letters. When we deal with this crisis, you take a step with me."

Cortana: (panic) "Emirates, I am taking exercise!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Why would you hesitate to do what you have done?"

Cortana: (emergency) "We need to go now."

Four sentinels floated behind the 343 Guilty Spark and their rays aimed at the chief.

343 Guilty Spark: "Last time, you asked me, if this is my choice, will I do this? I have enough time to think about your problem and my answer has not changed."

The master looked at the sentinel and then returned to the group. He took Cortana's disk out of the console and inserted it into his head.

343 Guilty Spark: "There is no choice. We must activate the ring."

Cortana: (Emergency whispers on Master Chief's head) "Get - us - out-of-here!"

343 Guilty Spark: "If you don't want to help, I will simply find another one. But I have to have an index. Give me your construction, or I will be forced to take her away."

Principal: "That won't happen."

343 Guilty Spark: "That's it." (To the sentinel) "Save his head. Handle the rest."

343 Guilty Spark remote transmission, his sentinel attack

Cortana: "Attention!"

After the sentinel was destroyed:

Gun pointing to the head of the universe

Cortana: "We can't let the monitor activate Halo. We have to stop him - we have to destroy Halo. According to my analysis of the existing data, I think the best course of action is a bit... risk. Exploding large enough size It will help to destabilize the ring and will cut off some of the main systems. However, we need to trigger the explosion on a large scale. The nuclear fusion reactor of the starship will work. I will search for what is left of the Covenant Battle. See if I can find the location of the fall crash. If the ship's fusion reactor is still relatively intact, we can use them to destroy the halo."

Once outside, enter the canyon

Cortana: "I haven't found the crash site yet, but we need to buy some time in case the monitor or his sentry find a way to activate Halo's final weapon, no index. The machines in these canyons are Halo's main launch mechanism. Consisting of a three-phase pulse generator that amplifies Halo's signal and allows it to be transmitted deep into space. The power level is large. I can't even begin to calculate the pulse range. So if we damage or destroy these generators, use Halo Previously, the monitor needed to fix them. This should give us some time. I used the navigation point to mark the position of the nearest pulse generator. We need to move in and neutralize the device."

Once down to the ground:

Cortana: "Wait. We should conquer one of the banshees; we need it to reach the pulse generator in time."

Once inside the banshee:

Cortana: "Okay, let's move. The navigation point marks our goal."

Once you arrive at the room, the generator is:

Cortana: "That's a pulse generator. The center core is the signal amplifier. That's what we need to turn off. We need to interrupt the energy flow of the pulse generator. I have adjusted your shield system so that it can provide an EMP (Electro The magnetic pulse suddenly destroys the generator. You need to walk into the beam and trigger it. The EMP explosion should neutralize the generator. But it will also drain your shield and you will be hurt until they charge."

After the generator is neutralized:

Cortana: "The target is complete! The pulse generator is overloaded. Scan... The center core of the generator is offline. Good job."

After going back outside, go to the canyon:

Breaking things looks hard

Cortana: "The second pulse generator is located in the adjacent canyon. Moving outward, when we are close, I will mark the target with the navigation point."

Once inside the bridge into the middle of the canyon:

Cortana: "Through the door. That's the way to the next canyon."

Once inside the canyon, there is a second pulse generator:

Cortana: "Okay. Let's take care of the next pulse generator."

If you continue to the 3rd Canyon, before destroying the 2nd Pulse Generator:

Cortana: "Wait! We haven't destroyed the pulse generator yet. Find a banshee and fly it to the location marked by the navigation point."

After destroying the second generator:

Cortana: "That's it! The pulse generator is overloaded. There is one more to go."

Going out again:

The tunnel below

Cortana: "I found the pillar of the fall. She put down a 120-kilometer rotation. The energy reading showed that her fusion reactor was still energized. The system on the autumn pillar had expired the safe, even though I could not cover without the authorization of the captain. We need to find him or his nerve implant and start to fuse the core explosion. There is one target left. Let's deal with the final pulse generator."

After arriving at the tunnel leading to the 3rd Canyon:

Cortana: "The tunnel leads to the next section of the canyon. The final pulse generator we need to destroy is there."

After entering the third canyon:

Final run

The chiefs fought by supporting the flood of the vehicle and the fleet of the covenant. After destroying the final generator

Cortana: "The ultimate goal is neutral. Let's get out of here."

Master: "Let's find a car and go to the captain."

Cortana: "No, it takes too long."

Principal: "Do you have a better idea?"

Cortana: "The whole Halo has a transport grid. That's how Monitor moves so fast. When I was in the control center, I learned how to get into the grid. Unfortunately, every jump needs to be appropriate. ...energy."

Principal: "I have something to tell me, I won't like this."

Cortana: "But I'm pretty sure I can get the energy you need from your suit without permanently damaging your shield. Needless to say, I think we should only try it once."

Principal: "Do it."

The master was sent out. Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
